Shocking Love
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Jesse's live was normal. Well normal as a super powered teens could be. Her spaced out single mother just moved them to Maxville hoping that Sky High could help Jesse learn to control her power as well as help her make new friends. Though Jesse doesn't want friends she want's to be left alone. Though when she meets Warren Peace her plans change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Moving Day**

 **P.O.V - Jesse**

The sound of a my little using his screeching down stairs as part of his tantrum about moving from Hidden Ranch to Maxvile. The house shook on its foundation and caused the windows to shatter. So for mom sell this house in one peace. Getting out of bed as fast as I could which, wasn't very fast since I was tangled in the sheets, to save all the boxes that had been stacked in my room. Kyle had been against this move from the very beginning and even tried to beg mom to stay. Alas our mother was very impulsive as to the reason that Kyle and I are around is because of that. Though neither of us knew who fathered which just our mother forgot their names but said we looked just like the others one father. Though that is not my point, my mother is very impulsive and will do anything on a whim but this move is not because of impulse it is because of me and Kyle. A few years ago around Kyle's tenth birthday he threw the worlds biggest tantrum over wanting a new game system while mom didn't have the money to pay for it and spaced on getting him any other kind of presents and he screamed so loud that it shattered the windows on five houses on the block including ours.

Not that it helped but a week later after he broke into my bedroom I short circuited half the people on our power grid. All I remember is Kyle reading my diary and laughing about the fact that I had been writing about this boy in my class who was at the time to me cute. The next every light bulb in the house is busted and glass in raining down to the floor. I truly did know what had happened until m mother came home. She cleaned up the glass and treated my brother for the electric burns he received and then told me I had to keep my anger in check because next time I might causing the house to spark. I snorted her off and went on with my way. Though today when I went down stairs to find her, I realized that maybe the move was a better idea than Kyle and I thought.

"Jess hurry up please I only have the truck till four." She said carrying the last of the boxes from the house to the truck blowing a bleached strand of hair out of her face.

Rolling my eyes as I walked to truck, opening the passenger-side door and pushing my little brother over into the middle. Just as my mother locked up the door to our family house and got in the car. The ride was going to be a long with the two of them, so I stuck my head phones into my ears and watched the scenery change from the window. Though halfway to Maxville Kyle had fallen asleep on my shoulder and drooled a bit, his snoring over powered my music and drove me crazy. Trying to drown him out I found other ways to entertain my mind. Looking over at my mother I studied her a bit. My mother was the daughter of a Super Hero called Tech King. She hadn't gotten any of his powers but did retain his looks. She had a pointed nose along side a sharp chin with her pale green eyes to far apart and if you looked at her roots she had pale brown hair though she bleached it to look younger and more appealing. All of these unappealing features to other men brought two super powered men to her and then she was given us. She was a short woman and looked to young to have two teenage children.

From what she use to say my father was a Super Villain known as Power Line. He was everything a bad boy was supposed to be. Mom said that he had long dark red hair with tan skin, dark deep blue eyes and a smooth voice and a height to match his stacher. She said he talked her out of her pants and that they only stayed together for two years after I was born. I had gotten his eyes but her pale brown hair. Though I wish that he had given me his height, my fourteen year old brother was now my same size and I was seventeen. My brother on the other had his father had been a Super Hero known as Screech. I remember him being short with a crocked nose, pale blond hair not to mention brown eyes. Kyle was that man's mini me though.

When we reached out new house in a nice neighbor hood mom parked the truck and shook my brother awake gently saying that we had gotten to our new home. He was not at all excited. I on the other hand quickly left the two of them and made my way to the back of the truck to grab a few of my boxes. While I was doing that I noticed that a neighbor couple came over. They both wore fake glasses and fake smiles, they both also had brown hair thought the wife was tanner than her husband. They walked up to my mother and handed her a plate of cookies. I rolled my eyes at the good neighbor clshie and turned up my music and carried the two boxes that I had to my new room.

I had been the one to go with mom to this house and pick it out, when she told the relator it was the one she wanted, she then bought a shit ton of paint. We spent the rest of that afternoon painting the house what ever color she had wanted. My brother's new room had been painted a bright neon green, her room a dull pink, the common areas of the house had been painted a light grey color and lastly my room whelp. I got to pick this color my room was Lightning purple. It was a white colored purple that had grey trims around the wall. Setting them down on the floor I opened up the one marked "Kyle stay out" first, making sure to hide all of my stuff that Kyle liked to get into before I even started to put away my clothes and knickknacks. Going back down stairs I heard my mother talking with the couple.

"So how old are they?" The woman asked.

"My oldest just turned seventeen though like every other teenager they hate their mother prying so I let her be. Now my baby.. He's two weeks from being fourteen and still clings to me every day." She laughed at the last part.

"So your name is Jodi Brice right? Are you related to Hank Brice?" She asked helping my mother put away dishes.

"Ah yes. Hank is my father. He got really sick last year and asked us to move down here." My mother said cheerfully.

"Your children are lovely. I have a son your daughters age he goes to Sky High tell me do your children have "Special talents"?" She asked using air quotes to my ditz of a mother I laughed walking into the room.

"Unless you are blunt with my mother she won't understand. I'm Jesse. Yes me and Kyle have powers." I laughed out grabbing more of my boxes.

"Jesse Ann Brice you be respectful do you hear me young lady." My mother chastised as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." I mocked out leaving them alone.

After a few hours my room was in the familiar chaos that I enjoyed in my life. Looking around I noticed a handbook in one of my last boxes with a note on the cover from my mother.

 _'Look Jess I know you don't really understand much about the powers that you have. Well.. Honey this school is meant for people like you and your brother. So I... I talked to your old papa and he said that as long as you stayed out of trouble he would help me pay the tuition for this school as it is his Alma-tar. Please just give it a try for me. I know we never really agree on anything but I am wanting it to work out here not just for me but for your and and the squirt. So you will start school Monday. They have sent this handbook, a map, and since you will not get your schedule till you are placed as a Hero or a Sidekick well they didn't give me one. There is a note from the coach saying you will do your placement along in the gym after the freshman have done theirs, also the squirt will be going to the school with you so please try for me and the old man to be nice.'_

I bit into my fist and screamed loudly, not only was my grandfather paying for me to go to school with a bunch of privileged little Hero's. I had to attend this school with my brother. I was only happy that I was a Junior and he would be a freshman. That meant not a lot of time with each other but still the thought that he was going to be in any of my classes irked me. The brat thought he ran the house well High school was going to chew him up and spit him out. Looking over at my mirror I looked at myself for a moment. My pale brown hair curled in an unruly fashion, my clothes looked like I stepped out of a horror movie because of the move. I don't think that I was going to fit in here. Letting out a loud noncovered scream I caused all the lights in the house to flicker on and off till the breaker blew.

"Jesse Ann! You get down here right now and fix the lights!" My mother screamed from down stairs.

* * *

 _ **I hope that you guys like this story and chapters for Magic Sucks and Sparks will be up soon. Sorry I have been sick as a dog and trying to deal with family drama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **New School, New "Friends"**

 **P.O.V - Jesse**

I had fixed the lights and then tried to go to sleep but couldn't seem to feel tired or even get comfortable. Sighing I gave up on sleeping and climbed out of bed and rummaged through my closet. Before we moved my mother took me shopping spree where she bought more clothes than I did. Long story short she had bought a shit ton of designer clothes while I just stuck to Hot Topic chic type clothes, just about every thinks I'm an emo might as well keep up that person. Though in truth I just really didn't give a damn about how I looked, though I did have to have a bright shoes just to fuck with people. I grabbed a large dark hoodie with a band on the front, dark jeggings that I used sand paper on to give them the torn jean look, and my bright white vans. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail I quickly pulled on my clothes before running down the stairs into my brother Kyle as I grabbed my bag.

"What's the hurry Jess? It's only... Oh shit it's seven forty." He screamed out before rushing around as I hurried out the door.

I just about had to run to the bus stop though when I got there I couldn't stop myself and I tripped over a crack in the pavement. Groaning while I stood up and dusted myself off I noticed that I had gotten the attention of a group of other people my own age. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed softly noting that I was never going to live that down. I bit my lower lip as Kyle ran up with his shirt inside out and his hair a mess, not being able to help it I laughed out loud and hard.

"Why are you laughing at him?" A girl with red orange hair asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Because he's my little brother and I have every right to laugh at him if he looks like an idiot." I said frowning at her while folding my arms across my chest.

"No you don't. You should offer to help him. Be a good big sister." She said with a motherly tone as she went over to Kyle and tried to help but he fought her off saying he's a grown man and could do it.

"That's why I laughed at him. He can do it himself. He's not mental challenged, he was just running late." I retorted back at her after Kyle gave her the bird.

"Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot okay both of you calm down. I'm Will Stronghold. You live next door right?" He asked holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm Jesse Brice.. That's Kyle." I said grabbing a hold of his hand and shock but I didn't smile at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you. This is Layla my girlfriend, this short stack here is Magenta but we just call her Maj. The walking Glowstick is Zack and the one in orange is Ethan." He said giving their names to me as if I asked.

"Nice to meet you." I muttered uninterestedly as the bus pulled up.

We filed on to the bus and I looked for an empty seat, groaning to myself I sat next to my brother who was pulling off his shirt to turn it right side out and putting it back on. I put my bag in my lap for a moment and looked for my cellphone to listen to music on this ride thinking it would be boring. Though when I noticed other students bracing themselves I gripped my bag close before seat belt came out of nowhere and buckled us to the seat I bit my lip hard as my brother screamed. I looked out the front window at the floating school in front of us. I was in awe of how it was able to float above the Earth like that. Once the bus landed our driver told us all to have a good day.

"Jesse that was so cool don't you think!" Kyle exclaimed as we walked into the school towards the gym till we had been stopped by a brunette woman.

"Jesse Brice right?" She asked giving me a fake smile as I nodded.

"Yes. Why? If somebody told you I broke something I just got here lady." I muttered out pushing Kyle to move on ahead of me.

"On no its not that. No Miss Brice or is it Static?" She asked the fake smile still on her face.

"Just because I'm the daughter of a villain doesn't mean I'm going to try and murder you." I muttered out again letting out a sigh.

"Again it isn't about that. You do not have to be sorted with the new arrivals. There was a report of a random power surge in your neighbor hood. The fact that you can cause six houses to lose power with on out burst is amazing. We would like it if you where to go into the Hero class to learn how to harness this power." She said holding out a schedule to me.

"Um thank you. So this means I'm in hero classes?" I asked softly while looking at the schedule.

"That it does now run along your first class is History of Heros. Do have a good day Miss Brice." She said walking away from me towards the office.

I let out a breath while putting one of my earbuds in my left ear as I walked through the halls while reading the map along with room numbers. When I got to the History of Hero's classroom I let out huff when I noticed the only open seat was next to Will. I was hopping to avoid him and any of his friends, sitting down I pulled out a light colored binder. Will smiled at me as I pulled out a pencil case and pulled out one.

"Wow they made you a hero? That must mean either you are powerful or just plain lucky." He joked laughing to himself as I looked on the board.

"Funny. No I guess you could say that I am powerful enough to one day shut off the worlds power-grids." I muttered with a sigh as the teacher walked in a he was left silent.

"Now students I know that you just got back but I am jumping straight back to where we left off. Now I had given you all an assignment but since I highly doubt that any of you did it, it will be due by the first Tuesday in March. Now to restate the assignment. It was to take any of our founding fathers and speculate why you think that they had been a Hero. There maybe more that one person per founding father but please not to many repeating projects." The teacher muttered while writing down the days lesson on the board. "Now on to today's lesson, for this week we will be studying the greatest hero in history George Washington. Yes I know it is just theory that the man was a hero but with out him we would not be free." She muttered the last bit to herself.

"Mrs. Looper?" One student at the back of the class raised his hand.

"Yes Ethan?" She asked back in a slight irritated tone.

"May I.." He started.

"Use the restroom yes now go." She muttered as he left the room quickly.

"Back to the lesson. Now open the history book in your desk to page fifty six. Read till page sixty four then do the questions in the skill check." She said sitting down at her desk checking off the work she might have missed over what I guess was this schools winter break.

I turned on my phone with a quick pulse through my body before I pulled it out, turning on a soft song and getting to work. Only to have one of my wireless ear buds pulled from my ear. I breathed in quickly before looking at him with a dark glare. He muttered how he was stuck on the first page of the reading part of the assignment. I gave him a snarl and went back to my work only to be stopped again when he read the questions.

"Will the best way to do these assignments is to read the questions then go reading for the answers." I muttered out darkly.

That was not the worst of it, I spent to periods of History and Weapons training with him. Though when the bell range for lunch after Weapons Training, I bolted to the cafeteria to make sure I stayed clear of him. I paid for my lunch after going through the line and sat down at an empty table and finally let my music play through my head phones. I had been stuck on a musical kick for the last year and half and had recently found about a musical call Hamilton. I had just listened to the opening son yesterday while unpacking. I hit play on the third song in the list as another person sat down in front of me. Not looking up we both sat in silence, though I saw his hands and forearms. I tilted my head as my eyes ran over the flames tattooed on both of his wrists leading up to his elbow.

"Oh Warren there you are. Why are you sitting here?" I let out an internal groan when I noticed that the female voice came from the red head Layla.

"Getting some peace and quite, you five are always loud I just wanted to be able to read the history assignment." He muttered out closing the text book.

"Oh well have you meet Jesse yet?" She asked sitting down next to him while pointing at me.

"Not yet. She seemed to enjoy the quite as well." He sighed out as I finally looked up at him and my heart semi beat faster as his right hand ran through his shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Oh well sorry." She said not seeming sorry at all. "Jesse this is Warren. He may seem tough but he's a big softly." She said with a giggle while he growled and slightly set his textbook on fire while I picked up my water bottle and dumped a bit on to the flames.

"I told you not to say that!" He seethed out upset at her as he patted the water off his book, it made me smile a bit that I wasn't the only one who didn't like her so far all the time positive attitude.

"So to proper introductions. I'm Jesse Brice." I muttered out as I helped him pat dry his text book.

"Warren Peace. Thanks for the help with making sure it didn't go up in flames.. I would owe Mrs Looper another one." He said trying to joke while smiling.

"Yeah I know that feeling.. I usually end up shocking my homework when I get frustrated and it goes up in flames." I said trying to face palm myself.

"Well then we have something." He smirked while he said that and went back to reading as Will and the rest sat down.

* * *

 _ **And I'll end this one here for tonight though I hope you all liked this chapter and have a good night or morning. The next will come up soon and if you read any of my other stories I just posted two new SYOCs and I have vampire Fairy Tail story in the making.**_


End file.
